


Warm Feelings and Snow

by MaskedSeeker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedSeeker/pseuds/MaskedSeeker
Summary: A Zclass/Zring one shot in which Ash is fascinated by Kiawe's snow outfit, the two are oblivious, Mallow is a fangirl, and Sophocles offers her his services while being unimpressed with everything. Yaoi piece. Don't like don't read. No bashing please. Disclaimer inside.





	Warm Feelings and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a one shot for those that follow me on Tumblr they'll know I found Kiawe's Ultra Guardian outfit somewhat jarring then the snow episode and that wardrobe change occurred and I found myself writing this. I don't know if I would call this fluff but I found it something and despite how much I overused the enter key in writing this I decided to post it. I do not own Pokemon. Reviews welcome. No bashing please.

Warm Feelings and Snow

 

A ZClass/ZRing Shipping One Shot

  
  


As the sound of another sled with its rider and pokemon crying out filled the air Ash found his eyes being drawn away again.

 

While this whole thing would normally excite him to no end he found himself being distracted by something.

 

Which was weird considering it was something that shouldn’t be attracting his attention this much.

 

And what was it that was attracting his attention so much you ask? Simple.

 

It was Kiawe dressed in sneakers, pants, and a really comfy sweatshirt.

 

It was so bizzare he was just used to him wearing those red shorts and sandals to see him wearing anything else was weird.

 

But of course this wasn’t the first time Kiawe had been distracting him like this.

 

He doesn’t know what it was lately but it seemed like what had seemed like a friendly rivalry with a fellow battler had changed lately. Ash wasn’t sure when the change had happened.

 

Ash had found himself particularly concerned when he and turtonator had taken that faceplant in the snow.

 

Seeing Kiawe hunched over by his marowak who had his bone lit again Ash made to walk over to him when he heard Lillie speak to him making him turn around.

 

\--

 

Later after everything was done Ash was seeking out Kiawe something held in his hands.

 

Looking around he spotted Kiawe huddled by both his turtonator and his marowak.

 

Ash shook his head.

 

Walking over Kiawe didn’t notice the sound of his footsteps until something warm was pressed against his face making him jerk away and Ash to pull back being mindful of what he was holding.

 

After a second of staring Kiawe let out a sigh and relaxed saying “dang it Ash you shouldn’t scare people like that.”

 

Ash laughed a little awkwardly “sorry man.” Holding his hand he said to Kiawe “here.”

 

Kiawe looked at what he was holding a plastic cup and asked “what is it?”

 

Ash simply said “hot chocolate.”

 

Kiawe’s face showed dismay as he said “oh no I couldn’t_” before Ash cut him off “Kiawe I heard that sneeze you, Professor Kukui, and Kahuna Hala made earlier. You need this.”

 

Kiawe went silent and stared at the cup, then Ash, the cup again, then Ash again before reaching out and taking the cup saying “thank you.”

 

As Kiawe sipped the warm drink Ash asked in a teasing tone “so how’s the sweatshirt?”

 

Kiawe made a face and tugged at it which was answer enough as Ash snickered.

 

Kiawe sighed and said “I’m not used to this.”

 

Ash said “well you look fine anyway so it isn’t that big a deal.”

 

Kiawe let out a little laugh as he said “thanks” while Ash’s face turned red as his brain once again caught up with the rest of him.

 

Then Kiawe took note of Ash’s red face and said in concern “Ash are you okay?”

 

Ash nodded and said “yeah I’m fine” albeit a bit strangled before the red went away and Ash looked around a bit contemplative.

 

Kiawe took note of this.

 

“What is it?”   
  


Ash said “I thought felt someone watching us.”

 

Kiawe asked sharply “Team Rocket?”

 

Ash shook his head “no… I saw that bewear earlier so I don’t think they’re still around.”

 

Kiawe looked around curiously as he got up and stepped closer to Ash.

 

Meanwhile behind a tree Mallow was watching with stars and hearts in her eyes unseen or mostly unseen as a voice spoke up.

 

“You know if you want to spy on this debacle in the making I could just make you a robot for doing that.”

 

Mallow yelped and turned around to face Sophocles who had one eyebrow raised as he leveled an unimpressed look at her.

 


End file.
